


Home Alone

by Sinning_Bunny



Series: Amecan sin stories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Basically just blowjobs and kissing, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Exhibitionism, FACE Family, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Human AU, Human Names Used, I have gave my warnings so..., I'll just take my spot in hell now, Incest, Like no actual sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, They watch porn though, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Bunny/pseuds/Sinning_Bunny
Summary: When left home alone one day, Alfred discovers something interesting when he walks into his younger brother's room.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733222) by [MerryGoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryGoat/pseuds/MerryGoat). 



> WARNING: THERE IS INCEST AND UNDERAGE SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS STORY IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE DON'T READ IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> Also side note: In no way do I support incest or underage sex in the real world. This is purely to be seen as a work of art.
> 
> Alfred's like 10 and Matthew is like 9 3/4 idk
> 
> Scuse me while I pack for hell
> 
> I was inspired by not only MerryGoat's story Plush but also their current story His Little Angel as well, thank you for inspiring me to write this sin and i'll see you in hell lol.

“We’ll be back later Alfred, if you need anything all the numbers are by the phone.” Arthur said to a ten-year-old Alfred. Arthur and Francis were going out for the afternoon, it was only for a few hours so it wouldn’t be too bad to leave Alfred and Matthew home alone.

“Ok dad.” Alfred nodded before rolling his eyes as he listened as Arthur rambled on like he did almost every time he and Francis left him and Matthew home alone

“If you’re done, we should go now.” Francis said, finally dragging Arthur out of the door a few minutes later.

With Arthur and Francis gone, Alfred decided to go upstairs to tell his younger brother that Arthur and Francis had left since, of course, he wasn’t downstairs at the time. Making his way upstairs he went down the hallway to Matthew’s room as he opened the door, when he did he noticed that Matthew was watching something on the laptop he got for his last birthday. He was wearing headphones so he obviously hadn’t seen or heard Alfred enter the room.  Creeping close up behind Matthew, Alfred got a closer look at the screen of Matthew’s laptop as he noticed it was a video of two guys having sex. Of course being only ten, Alfred didn’t really know what sex was quite yet but Alfred was quickly mesmerized by the video as his cheeks started to redden as he looked at Matthew. Matthew, still oblivious to Alfred’s presences, was just about as red-faced as Alfred also noticed the bulge in the shorts Matthew was wearing.

Alfred then tapped Matthew on the shoulder, which made Matthew gasp and jump in surprise as he quickly closed out of the video as he took off the headphones looking up at Alfred.

“A-Alfred, h-how long h-have you been there?!” Matthew spluttered out in embarrassment, his face turning a shade darker

“U-Uh about five minutes, I-I was coming to tell you Artie and Francis left.” He was now a bit curious, “Uh what were you watching?”

“I was watching…” He bit his lip, he knew that sometimes Alfred could be a blabber mouth and he’d be in big trouble if either Arthur or Francis found out. “Do you swear not to say anything about this to our dads?”

“Yes I promise not to tell Mattie.” Alfred promised even holding out his pinky finger to make it into a pinky promise, “Pinky swear I won’t say a word.”

Feeling as he could trust Alfred, he hooked his pinky into Alfred as he then turned back to the laptop. “W-Well uh as you saw I was watching a video of two guys, they were doing things that apparently feel really good.” Matthew explained to Alfred

“Can I watch with you?” Alfred then asked

“Yeah sure,” Getting up from his spot at the desk he moved over to his bed, patting the spot next to him, gesturing Alfred to sit. Complying of course, Alfred made his way over and sat next to Matthew. Matthew then opened the site again as he typed away on the keyboard before clicking on the video he had previously watch before though it wasn’t the same one as Alfred had saw a bit of when he walked into Matthew’s room.

As the video started, it kind of started out slowly which was starting to bore Alfred. Though things slowly got heated pretty quickly as the two males, one blonde haired and the other black haired, on screen began to kiss, nip, and touch the other as they slowly began to strip each other of their clothing letting out small moans and groans while doing so. The blonde haired male basically pinning the other down to the bed as he began to suck on one of the other’s nipple while playfully pinching the other causing the male below him to moan loudly. As more of the video played the two males were now down to their boxers as Alfred noticed that the males in the video had the same bulge in the boxers, except bigger, like Matthew had in his shorts earlier. Looking over at Matthew, Alfred noticed his brother licking his lips in anticipation as the blonde male, who was still on top of the other, slowly slipped the black haired male’s boxers off. Soon as he did the black haired male’s cock sprung up, precum already dribbling from the tip, as the blonde changed his position as he positioned himself between the other male’s legs as he ran his finger along the underside of the other’s cock causing it to twitch and for the black haired male to let another moan escape his mouth.

Slowly the blonde took the other male’s cock into his mouth as he began to suck, causing the other to buck his hips slightly letting out a groan of pleasure. Alfred started turning red again as he started to feel a strange sensation pooling down below in his pants, and when he looked down he noticed that he now had a bulge in his pants as well.  After a bit, both of the males were back to making out as the black haired male was stroking both of their cocks at the same time causing more moans and groans of pleasure. Of course, soon both of them reached their peak as they both let out a cry as they released covering both of their bodies in cum leaving them a messy panting mess.

Not soon after the video ended as Matthew looked over to Alfred “D-Did you like it?” Matthew asked

“Y-Yeah!” Alfred nodded “U-Uh Mattie d-do uh these go away on their o-own?” Alfred asked looking down at the bulge in his pants though feeling embarrassed he kind of tried to hide it, his face burning.

“Maybe with a little help, it will Alfie~” Matthew said in a playful tone, closing the site and setting the laptop aside as to not damage it, as he grinned pushing Alfred down on the bed.

Alfred’s eyes widened as he spluttered in embarrassment trying to make up words “M-Mattie w-what a-are y-you d-doing?” He stuttered out in a bit of a panic.

“Don’t worry Alfred…I’ll make you feel good.” Matthew smirked as one of his hands traveled down Alfred’s body to rest on the bulge as he lightly squeezed it which caused Alfred to squeak and let out a small moan. “Plus it’ll definitely make this go away.”

Before Alfred could respond in any way Matthew then pulled him into a kiss, as Matthew continued to palm at Alfred’s erection causing mewls and moans to come out of Alfred’s mouth. Eventually pulling back from the kiss, they were both flushed and panting slightly along with their shirts being discarded onto the floor, when that happened Alfred didn’t know. Alfred, after looking at him, noticed that Matthew still had a playful grin on his face.

“Do you want to do this?” He asked, he was not going to force Alfred to do it if he really didn’t want to. After a short moment of silence, Alfred nodded his head. “Ok~ I’ll make sure you’ll feel really good Alfie~” Matthew cooed before kissing Alfred again, as he slid his hand lower as he grabbed at the waistband of Alfred’s shorts tugging them down along with his underwear as Alfred’s cock sprung up as Matthew could see how pink and swollen Alfred’s cock had become. The head peeking out from the foreskin, with a bit of pre cum already forming at the tip. Matthew thought the sight was absolutely beautiful.

Of course with the sudden exposure of his nether regions, and Matthew staring at his cock as well, Alfred turned red in embarrassment. He squeaked slightly when Matthew move between his legs, and placed his hands on Alfred’s legs. Matthew licked his lips again as he wrapped a hand around Alfred’s cock, slowly stroking him, as Matthew leaned to lick the pre cum that was beading on the tip of Alfred’s dick. Alfred let out a gasp, feeling Matthew’s wet tongue move along the head of his cock, which soon turned into moans as Matthew licked along the length of Alfred’s cock.

“Do you like that Alfie~?” Matthew asked, loving the expression Alfred had on his face. Alfred’s face was flushed bright red, his eyes partially closed, and his breaths were speeding up. Getting a nod from Alfred, Matthew grinned as he continued.

Leaning back down Matthew then slowly lowered his mouth over Alfred’s dick, sucking on the head, as Matthew felt Alfred’s body tense and for Alfred to almost on an instinct to grip onto Matthew’s hair.

“Nng Mattie…” Alfred moaned keeping a grip on Matthew’s hair, who knew that this would feel so good. He bucked his hips up a bit, wanting more of Matthew’s warm, wet mouth on his cock.

Feeling Alfred buck his hips he careful tried to keep Alfred from triggering his gag reflex, that would definitely be a mood killer, he held down Alfred’s hips as he took more of Alfred’s cock into his mouth as he bobbed his head.

“Ah-nng Mattie!” Alfred moaned gripping Matthew’s hair tightly, tugging quite a bit, as Matthew’s mouth was soon filled with the warm sticky substance. It tasted a bit salty but not bad overall, as Matthew swallowed Alfred’s cum as he licked his lips.

Alfred was a panting, blushing mess as he let go of Matthew’s hair and plopped back onto the bed. Matthew popped his mouth off of Alfred’s cock as he admired the sight of his brother as he moved and hovered over him.

“Did you enjoy that Alfie~?” Matthew asked sweetly looking down at his older brother

“Y-Yes.” Alfred said almost breathlessly as he panted

“Good~” Matthew cooed as he leaned down to capture Alfred into a kiss again

Shifting slightly as he kissed Matthew, Alfred felt his knee brush against the bulge in his younger brother’s pants. Matthew tensed a bit and inhaled sharply as he pulled away from Alfred, his face turning red. Liking the reaction he got out of his brother, Alfred decided to take his turn into teasing his brother. Moving his knee again, Alfred rubbed his knee into his brother’s hardness as Matthew groaned in pleasure. Matthew, not even moments later, began grinding against Alfred’s leg for more friction as he moaned and panted before leaning down to Alfred's ear.

“Alfred please touch me…” Matthew whined into his ear, he was already getting close to releasing he just needed a bit more.

Listening to his brother’s plea he moved so that he was now the one on top as Alfred slid off Matthew’s shorts and boxers, tugging them off of Matthew’s cock, which sprung upright, twitched, and was leaking precum from the tip. Tossing Matthew’s shorts and boxers onto the floor where all their other discarded clothes had been tossed, Alfred then wrapped a hand around Matthew’s length pumping it as Matthew mewled and writhed a bit beneath him.

“Ah-hn A-Alfie I’m so closeee…” Matthew whined again, gripping onto the bed sheets below him as he bucked his hips into Alfred’s hand

Still pumping the rest of Matthew’s cock Alfred moved between his legs as he leaned down to suck on the head of his cock, like Matthew had done to him, licking the precum from the tip. Alfred though it tasted strange but didn’t find it too bad as he continued sucking on the head of Matthew’s cock while pumping the rest of his length with his hands. Considering how close he already was, it didn’t take long before Matthew released into Alfred’s mouth as he cried out and bucked his hips again, almost choking Alfred if Alfred hadn’t pulled away. Of course with Alfred pulling away the rest of Matthew’s cum splattered onto Alfred’s face and onto his hand as well while Alfred swallowed the cum that had entered his mouth. Finally, after a moment of calm down, Matthew chuckled seeing Alfred’s face covered in his cum. Yeah they were both going to need a shower after this.

Alfred then lied down next to Matthew as he smiled, “That was amazing. We should do it again sometime.”

“Glad you liked it Alfie~ I’m sure we can, there are other things we could do.” Matthew smiled as well as he thought of the other things he could do with his brother, though in a sense he knew that they probably shouldn’t be doing anything like this at all, but it was worth it. Besides it’s not like he hadn’t walked in on Arthur and France doing these things before, it was really what lead him to look at videos in the first place.

“Hey Mattie, maybe we should get cleaned up before they get back. After all we don’t want them finding out our secret.” Alfred said

“Right let’s take a shower together Alfie~” Matthew suggested as Alfred agreed

Gathering their clothes from the floor they both headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha I can't write stuff like this I suck lol and I'm definitely going to hell.
> 
> Anyway this was semi based off a real life experience, basically I was 10 when my 9 year old friend first showed me porn that's bout it nothing more than that.
> 
> Now that's finished i'm on my way to hell bye!


End file.
